


Dreams

by evenstarz



Series: Sun & Moon [17]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Nightmares aren't as bad when Caspian is there.
Relationships: Caspian/Peter Pevensie
Series: Sun & Moon [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379620
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Dreams

When Peter left Narnia for the first time, the nightmares haunted him. Horrifying images of Cair Paravel going up in flames, the idea of Edmund or Lucy or Susan dying at the hands of an enemy, and the thought of never returning to his true home replayed in his head every night as soon as he drifted off into the hands of sleep.

But now that he has returned to Narnia for what Aslan has described as "Infinity," different nightmares follow his sleep. 

Every night, he sees Caspian die in a brutal battle with Miraz. And every night, he wakes up from the nightmare only to see Caspian peacefully sleeping beside him, safe from the tyrant who had once called himself king. 

But tonight is different. Tonight, he can't wake up from his nightmare. It continues to replay in his mind, over and over again, as if it will never end. And Peter is seemingly unable to wake up from the glaring dream. 

However, like everything in life, it does eventually come to an end. He wakes from his dream, sheltered by Caspian's arms and the sound of his thickly accented voice whispering, "You're alright, it's just a dream."

"Never leave me," Peter sobs, "please."

"Never," Caspian coos, "I would never."


End file.
